A girl who fell in love with her teacher
by LikeALolipopx
Summary: This is a girl named May Maple. She started to fall in love with a mysterious boy. But there's one problem. HES A TEACHER. Can May have a secret for falling in love with her teacher? And can she deal with having her dad around?


Hey guys. This is my first time of writing this story of May and Drew. So i might have errors or misspelled words lol. This story will be all May's POV just telling you :P. Um May will fall in love with Drew in chapter 10. Becuase I don't want it to like go fast, you know?

May's POV

Today is my sixteen birthday, I'm at my house sitting on my bed looking up and at my white ceiling. There was the sun peeking through my curten and reflecting the ceiling. I could hear my brother shouting at my dad, and my dad yelling back. My dad is the worst dad you could ever have. Sometimes when my dad comes home from the bar he hits me and my brother. My mom doesn't do anything about it. She tries to tell my dad to stop this hitting and drinking, but my dad wont listen. Two days ago I almost got ran over by a car. But a strange boy helped me. I didn't notice his face since my eyes were closed. But the one thing that I saw was his pure green hair. I wish I could see him again. Well maybe he will come someday, he will...  
I stopped day dreaming and I stood up slowly from my tiredness, and took my phone that was on my small white dresser. I had 3 new texts to read so I pressed open and I saw I got birthday welcome from Misty, Dawn, and Leaf. I gave a small smirk and I hold the red button and wait 4 secs until my phone turned off. I put my phone back down on my dresser and I opened my brown door and I walked threw the hallway and lurked around till i was by the stairs. I took every step down the stairs and I saw my dad and my brother still arguing and I felt a small tear come down form my eyes. I quickly rub my tear before anyone sees. I went to the fridge and opened it to find a apple. I grabbed the red apple and took a bite of it. It was so juicy it made me relaxed. After I was done eating it I went to my blue trash can and threw it away.

I went to my backpack that was on the dining table and threw it over my shoulder I went to the box that was full of shoes. I looked for my black and white converse, I pushed some shoes out my way till I found the shoes i wanted. I grabbed them and started puttting them on and I started tieing them. I heard silence behind me, and i looked behind me and saw no one there. 'What the hell?' I look around and got up and looked around the area where my dad and brother were. I shrugged and started for the door. I opened the door and I looked back of me and I looked back at the screen door and I left out the door.

When I was outside the sun hit my face and I shield my eyes with my hand. I went to my shed that was small and I opened it and grabbed my skateboard. I closed the shed door and locked it, I then started to ride on my skateboard. I felt the nice wind in my face and my hair was flowing in the wind. I saw some people walking with there dog and children, I smiled and looked back straight ahead.

I thought I saw a small green hair at the corner of my eye and I turned my head and saw no green hair. 'Oh my god, every time I saw that pure green hair, I cant stop thinking of him.' I grumbled and kept on riding on my skate board till I reached the school, Diamond Pear School. I got Pokemon in my locker at school I keep a lock there so know one steels them, like team rocket. OH MY GOD, there so annoying. They kept on saying, 'Give me your Pokemon now or else hehehe.' Wow I was gonna shoot myself. I saw the school ahead and I stopped riding on my skateboard and I grabbed it and I ran to where they put skateboard lockers. Yes they have skateboard locker, weird right?

So I put my skateboard in my locker and I locked it up. I then heard the bell ring.

"CRAP!" I yelled, I'm always late for school, because I have day dreams a lot.

I ran through the doors of the school building and ran and ran to my locker. I quickly opened it and and grabbed my books and my Pokemon, and I took my backpack off my shoulder and put it on the hook. I shut my locker and ran to my class. I saw the classroom I had to be in and I opened the door and went inside. After I went inside I breathed heavily and sweat came down my forehead.

"Sorry I'm la-," I stopped my talking and looked who was in front of my eyes, he had green hair and beautiful green eyes that matched his hair, he had a white lab coat and glasses. 'No this cant be him ,NO WAAAAAYYY!' And for a second I fell on the floor in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Hoped u liked it. But I'll probably make the 2nd chapter longer. Haha ya sorry for making a cliff hanger. But please R&R.


End file.
